Falling for a Human
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Humans were a genetically manipulated mistake, created and then forgotten. Now they need to be taken cared of before they can achieve space travel and who better to do that than one of the more successfully advanced species in the universe? (Alien!Elsa and Human!Anna)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a little more excited for this one because this is something I had experimented with before I even wrote for FFn. Creating your own race/species is a little nerve wrecking and it takes into serious questioning as to what you think the ideal species is when humans don't exactly come to mind even if I can find no real flaw in our design, but it can be improved.**

 **Everything can always be improved.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The universe is big. It houses thousands of intelligent life species, some older than others. The youngest to be deemed intelligent were humans from planet Earth. Sadly they were scheduled to be eradicated. The council had found out that Earth was a subject of experimental neglect. A rouge scientist trying to play creator and make the perfect race. The council had incarcerated him and found out about this experiment a few decades too late. So they sent a fleet to purify the planet. A specialized race of intellectuals. They were called Animalia. Their skin was white as snow, black markings all over their skin, each unique. They were one of the most advanced races, being able to shift body parts to assist in any situation; the markings were symbols of their talents and interests.

First they eradicated the big cities and towns with strategically placed bombs. After, they sent in squads to clean up any stray stragglers. One such squad was Team Alpha-Omega. One of the newer squads. It was full of young adults that just came into prime. They were eager to start their first mission. A female stood between them and the door.

"Alright you animals, this is our first mission. Let's show them we are worthy of our marks and our place as the next generation," she said as she paced slowly in front of them. The air was energized.

"The time to be efficient and earn mating rights starts now. Now stick together and if you should stray, radio the team. Do not engage the humans alone, they are considered hostile and armed. Now let's get this sector cleared!" She barked as her hand slammed on a button to the side of the door and it opened. The squad moved as one, searching through the ruins of an amusement park. One female was lagging behind. She didn't much care for this. They didn't approve of her to begin with; her hair too white, her stature too petite, her markings almost none existent. Everyone her age had multiple markings to show their talents and interests. All she had were dual swords crossing over her back; her preferred dueling weapons and an arcade coin on her hip; her preferred collector's item.

Something reflective caught her eye and she veered away from the group. They wouldn't notice her absence. She hunched down and wiped dirt away from what was causing the reflecting. A smile tugged at her lips as she picked up an arcade coin. Standing she placed the coin in a pouch on her hip. Collecting arcade coins has always been a thing she's done. It fascinated her that no matter what race or where in the galaxy, everyone had a unique coin currency for arcades. This one was especially nice, it was smooth and perfectly round with a rocket emblem.

Her joy was cut short by the sounds of shuffling. Raising the assault rifle she slowly walked into the arcade room. Her ears morphed to better hear as her eyes changed to accommodate the shoddy light. The search was brief, the arcade not all that big. Her ears and eyes changed back as she lowered her gun. A sigh left her as she looked around at the arcade machines. It's been ages since she got to play on these things. As an adolescent she spent her time in arcades when she wasn't reading up on their history and rituals. She knew that she only had till mating season to show her worth, not that anyone in her generation was worth her devotion. She scratched her head; this planet was too warm for her.

 _Slam!_

She raised the gun and took up a defensive stance as she turned to the door at the back of the room. Slowing her breathing she slowly made her way to the door. With shaking hands she griped the handle before ripping the door open. A rat scurried out and she sighed dropping the gun down. She hated doing this, hated that she was a disappointment to her sires. Their skin almost black with their markings and here she was looking like a new born. She kicked at a box in the small supply closet. She knew she was destined for greatness, she could feel this energy inside of her that just wanted out!

Hurried steps closed in on her and she turned her head in time to see something metal being swung at her. Pain and darkness enveloped her as she felt her body drop to the ground.

 **~Animalia~**

Her head hurt and everything was black. Her body felt light, they must have taken off her armor. She tried moving her arms, but found them bound.

 _Great, just great._

Whatever was on her head got ripped off, making her blink and squint. Her head was too groggy to think of morphing. Hair hung in her face, clinging to her as she sweat.

 _Too warm, this planet is too hot._

"She looks so human."

"Don't let that fool you; these bastards have been hunting us like wild animals."

"I never thought we'd get to see aliens."

She looked up to the talking humans in front of her; two men and a female. They looked a lot like Animalia, their skin just darker, pinker, ugly. Animalia were fair and had perfect asymmetry to please the perfection their race sought. They all turned when a door opened. They watched as a girl entered; hair red and freckles covering her face and arms. The Animalia's eyes widened slightly. This human was breath taking-ly stunning.

"Ah, she's awake," the red head said as she walked closer. She pulled a chair closer and turned its back to her before sitting down. Her legs spread to the sides as her arms rested on the back rest.

"The name's Anna, can you understand us?" She asked and the Animalian just stared at her. The red head held up her hand as one of the men was about to speak. With that same hand she waved at them and they left.

"Let's try this again shall we? Hi, my names Anna," she smiled; it wasn't friendly, rather pedantic. The red heads smile faded as a chuckle escaped the captive's lips.

"They will track me. You humans will be hunted down. They're probably on their way as we speak," the Animalian said.

"Why are you doing this?" She growled and the captive shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong generation. This is our first mission. We're following orders from our elders, we do not question them," she said. Anna eyed the woman. Without her armor she was skinny and none threatening.

"What are you? You look very human," she said and the woman shrugged once more.

"We are Animalia from the planet Forestia. Most intellectual races that can travel the galaxy are bipedal. We look a lot like you humans, but we have superior genetics and are able to morph parts of our body," she said as she demonstrated by growing ears, changing her eyes and nose before going back to her resting form. The red head's eyes were wide with wonderment.

"Do you have a name? I don't want to keep calling you alien," she said as she stood.

"Elsa the 13th," she said and Anna tilted her head.

"My mother is Elsa the 12th. Offspring receive the same name as their corresponding gendered sire."

"So you don't have last names?" It was Elsa's time to tilt her head.

"I'm Anna Arendelle, we receive our own names, all we share from our parents are the last names."

"Your sires are of the same blood?" Elsa frowned.

"Oh god no, when a man and a woman get married the woman takes the man's last name," Anna explained.

"So you bond for life too?" Elsa asked as Anna turned the chair to sit normally.

"Some do, but most end in separating. You bond for life?"

"Yes, from the first mating season to the last then the reproductive organs disappear. It helps keep us focused on our missions," Elsa said and Anna ran a hand through her hair.

"It is extremely hot on this planet and you took away my armor that kept me cool, could I trouble for some water?" Elsa asked. She was sweating a lot now and she felt dehydrated. Anna stood and retrieved a bottle of clear fluid. As she neared Elsa she unscrewed the bottle. She pressed the bottle to the bound woman's lips and tilted the bottle. Elsa drank the water, not breaking eye contact with the redhead. Anna started blushing and took the empty bottle away.

"Well, we have to start moving before they find us," she said as she threw the bottle away.

"You are going to leave me here?" Elsa asked.

"No, we'll take you with. You're our bargain if they find us," Anna said as she unbound Elsa's legs. She looked to the slightly taller woman as Elsa started chuckling.

"They do not care for me, I am an abject failure. A disgrace to my race," she spat as she stretched her legs. Anna didn't say anything.

"As it stands, I'm only good for reproduction," Elsa said looking down.

"Well it's worth a shot keeping you. Unlike you, we don't kill," Anna said and gripped Elsa's arm. Elsa stumbled as the red head pulled her out side. The three humans from before stood waiting.

"This is Elsa, she will be tagging along. Elsa, the big blond guy is Kristoff, the little guy is Eugene and the girl is Rapunzel," Anna said and Elsa grunted.

"We're seriously taking her with us?" Kristoff said looking angry.

"We might need her!" Rapunzel defended.

"She might just get us killed!" Eugene shot.

Elsa looked around as they argued and saw her armor lying in the back of a vehicle. She walked over to it and cursed at seeing the radio busted. They probably haven't even noticed she was gone yet.

"Hey! Get away from that," Kristoff growled as he yanked Elsa away from her armor. Elsa hissed at the forcefulness of the tug. Anna yanked the large man's hand off of her arm, a red mark already forming on her pale skin.

"I would like to wear my suit, without it I will over heat," Elsa said with a slight growl. Anna gave her a nod before pulling the man away to scold.

Elsa shook her head with a tsk as she undressed from the human cloths right there.

"Elsa, you can't just do that!" Anna yelled in surprise. Elsa just ignored her and pulled on her suit.

"And why not?" She asked as she felt the suit start to cool her down.

"It's inappropriate," Anna hissed and Elsa blinked.

"Inappropriate? To show what we all have? You humans are strange," Elsa said eyeing her.

"It's just common decency!" Anna growled and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I do not understand the context to which you use those words, human," Elsa said simply as she checked the pouch on her hip. Panic swept through her.

 _They're missing._

She growled and pounced the redhead as she morphed her teeth into sharp fangs and her nails into talons.

"Where are they?" She growled gripping the girl's shirt. Her ears picked up the shuffling of feet as the others surrounded them and the click of metal on metal as they held guns at the ready to shoot her.

"Get off her and we won't shoot your head off," Eugene said calmly.

"Not until she tells me where they are!" Elsa growled loudly. There was a hint of fear in the redhead's eyes.

"You mean those coins?" Anna asked calmly and Elsa eyes narrowed into slits.

"Give them back!" Elsa was sounding more desperate than angry.

"I will give them back one at a time if you stay a good alien and do as we say," Anna said with a smirk. Elsa's eyes darted between Anna's before the alien's eyes reverted back to normal and her teeth retracted along with her talons. The blonde's shoulders sagged and she sighed.

"Fine," Elsa whispered before standing back up. Rapunzel helped Anna back up and dusted her off.

"Now, let's move before more show up," Anna said and everyone nodded.

"You can't take your vehicle," Elsa stated as she watched them move to the machine.

"Why not?" Anna asked and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You honestly think we don't have equipment that can tell us if there is mechanical movement? Not to mention if it makes a sound when in use, our hearing is superior," Elsa stated and the humans eyed each other.

"Fine we go on foot," Anna said and everyone groaned. Anna gave them all a glare before they grabbed a bag each. Elsa eyed the bag Eugene held out to her.

"Run away with our supplies and we shoot you," he said and she grabbed it growling.

"So where we headed Anna?" Kristoff asked and the redhead pulled out a map.

"The rest are located here, if we walk now we should reach them as night falls. Hopefully their still there, if not they would have left a note or something," Anna said and he nodded.

"Let's move!"

* * *

 **Aaaand? what you think?**

 **My first draft of Animalien's had them as...tall as a horse I think? I can't find my book...they also had more orangy skin and their names corresponded with Latin names for animal species...so I had to change a few things...**

 **This one I would kindly ask for yer thoughts...pretty please?**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!**

 **I'm going to slowly update all these things as they are ready, just bare with me!**

 **Declaimer: I own nothing, except of course the idea of these aliens.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The group set out. Each keeping an eye on their alien companion.

"So, Elsa, why is it that you can speak English?" Anna asked and the alien looked to the shorter girl frowning. They had been walking in silence for a few hours and the sun was about to set.

"Is that what you call your language?" She asked, feeling grateful of the light breeze that was blowing.

"We have a ton of languages, but the one were talking now is called English," Anna said.

"Ah, I see. We call this Animalian," Elsa said simply. The redhead frowned and looked up to the blond.

"So, we're actually speaking your language?" She asked and Elsa nodded.

"A bit broken, but yes, I understand what you say, but some of the words you use in a different context," Elsa said and rolled her eyes at the look on the girls face.

"You use inappropriate differently, for us it means childish or disrespectful," Elsa explains.

"Okay, so we add extra stuff to the words," Anna shrugged. Elsa eyed the tiny human for a short period of time as they walked. Her eyes darting to the others. They looked older than her, yet, they respected her. Why?

"Forgive me, but you seem to be the leader here, yet you look to be the youngest," Elsa said. Anna looked up to her with a slight frown and at seeing the confused look on the alien's eyes she chuckled softly.

"Captain Anna Summers, leader of my squad, or what's left of it," Anna said tilting her head to the others. Elsa frowned slightly.

"I joined the military before they did, grew up with military parents," Anna explained and Elsa shook her head.

"You have the option to join? We join not because we want to, but because we have to. The only exception is when an Animalian has an exceptional skill for something else," Elsa said. She didn't like talking about anything skill related. It reminded her too much of her lack of skill.

Elsa watched the girl get a spring in her step at something ahead of them.

She felt bewildered as the humans all started running to the dim lights ahead. She frowned and quickened her step. She didn't feel all too happy to be entering a human camp. They might not be as lenient.

Once near enough to see and hear the other humans, Elsa's movements slowly came to a stop. She watched as everyone hugged and greeted the humans with warm smiles. She watched as they gave out some of the supplies they had been carrying. There were food and drinks, even some meds.

Elsa briefly wondered what her squad was up to. She wondered if they noticed that she was missing. She wondered if they even cared.

The blond blinked and looked down at a small boy by her feet. He had black hair and big expressive eyes.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" He said and there was silence. Elsa looked up to see all the humans look up to her. Elsa noticed that they looked frightened and confused. The next thing she knows their pointing guns at her and the women are keeping their kids away. Anna skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Calm down everyone!" Anna shouted.

"You led one of them to us!" One of the men shouted.

"Now they'll find us for sure!" A woman added.

There was a mesh of different opinions being thrown at the redhead, some not so innocent and other were just pure vulgar. Everyone went silent as a loud shot rang through the air. Rapunzel nodded to Anna as she lowered her shot gun.

"Thank you Punzy. As all of you can see, she isn't armed and we did get rid of her communication devices. She will tag along with us and help if we come across more," Anna explained, but not everyone looked happy. Elsa blinked and looked back down to Olaf as he tugged on her hand.

"What's your name?" He asked and she tilted her head. Everyone watched as she bends down to be at Olaf's level.

"My name is Elsa," she says with a faint smile.

 **~FfaH~**

It's been several days, probably around a week since the alien joined the humans. Elsa's learned many things in that time and so have they. They still didn't trust her fully and there were always someone watching her with a gun at the ready. Elsa lost her ability to care. Often she would be straggling along behind them with Olaf on her shoulders. The boy grew attached to her quickly. Elsa would admit she found him comforting and his insistent babbling became her background noise. He would tell her all kinds of made up stories and in the beginning she thought they were real. Anna had laughed and explained to her that kids would tell imaginary stories to keep themselves busy.

The alien had blushed and simply said 'oh'. So now when he told her things she would play along in great exaggeration and he just loved it. The only time his voice wasn't ringing through her ears was at night when he fell asleep.

The group stopped for the night at a gas station. They set up tents and raided the small shop for what was left. Elsa tucked the kid into his sleeping bag near the other kids before fixing her own sleeping place.

"Hey, Elsa, care to take a walk around the perimeter with me?" Anna asks as she stops to stand beside the hunched alien. Elsa looks up to the redhead and the moon was positioned just perfectly behind her. It was full and bright making a sort of halo around her. She nodded with a grunt and stood up. A few pairs of eyes followed the two before they were out of everyone's eye sight.

"I think you deserve this," Anna says and Elsa blinks at the shiny object the girl held out to her. She perks up and takes the coin, studying it before placing it with the others she's managed to get back. She still needed a few, but at this rate she would have them back in no time.

"How long do you think they will keep combing through everyplace before giving up?" Anna asked as she looked up to the stars.

"Scanners will show when every last trace of humans are gone, so they will keep at it till every last one has been taken care of," Elsa answered truthfully. She watched the human turn sad as she looked down to their moving feet.

"So…everything we do is pointless?" She asked and Elsa bit her lip. The silence spoke for itself. The chirps of crickets were interrupted by sniffling. The crunch of boots on dirt stopped and Elsa turned to look at the human. Anna was covering her face with her hands as her shoulders shook. The alien didn't know what to do. Anna let out a hiccupped sob that made Elsa jump. Her instincts were screaming at her to do something and she moved. She wrapped her arms around the smaller human and pulled her to her chest. She rubbed her back and her eyebrows rose in worry as the girl cried into her.

The concept of tears and crying had never been part of her race. She knows what it is and what it means and why it happens, but her people never express any real emotions besides anger. Anger was what helped them during missions.

Anna's crying eventually subsided into just hiccups and sniffles. She took a deep breath and pulled away from the alien to rub her eyes.

"Sorry about that, it just gets too much sometimes," Anna apologizes. Elsa just stands there, her suit letting the tears just bead and roll right off. The alien wonders if she'll get another coin for this.

"Let's keep walking," Anna says and Elsa almost pouts for not receiving her 'reward'.

"You humans are very emotional creatures," Elsa says and Anna looks up to her.

"I guess, but we can be logical too, but that's easily dominated by emotion anyway," Anna shrugs and Elsa hums.

"We're more intellectual, but when we were still primitive and hadn't discovered space travel yet, we were more instinctive," Elsa says as she thinks to the books she's read.

"Instinctive?" Anna asks as she frowned up to the alien.

"Much like your animals, everything we did was for survival, but as intellect became the most favored trait the others were quickly bred out," she explains.

"How do you, ya know, chose who you love?" Anna asked and Elsa tilted her head.

"Love?" Elsa asks and Anna nods.

"You love the person you spend the rest of your life with, don't you?" She asked and Elsa thought about this. She's never read about this…love before.

"Can you give me an example?" Elsa ends up asking. She needs more data first.

"Well, let's see…ah! A queen yes? The ruler of all the other people, she needs to marry and have kids so she can have an heir to the kingdom. She has to marry another noble to secure the purity of the royal blood. But she falls in love with one of her hand maidens. She realizes that love is more important than the future of her line and opts to just adopt a child," Anna explains. She's gotten used to some of the odd things she'd needed to explain to the alien. Though she had to admit this was the weirdest one.

"But now her blood line ends, what a stupid thing to do," Elsa frowns and shakes her head. Humans were silly creatures. Anna just shrugs.

"Love makes you do crazy things," the redhead says as she smiled a far off look on her face. Elsa studies her facial features. There was something pleasant in how the human looked that made her heart beat faster.

"Here," Anna says and hands the alien a small device with wires.

"What's this?" Elsa asks and Anna smiles.

"It's an iPod, you listen to music," she explains and takes the two ear buds and places them in the alien's ears. She pushes a button and music erupts into Elsa's ears. Her first instinct is to rip the ear buds out and hiss, but she controls herself.

 _Yellow diamonds in the light_  
 _And we're standing side by side_  
 _As your shadow crosses mine_  
 _What it takes to come alive_

 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
 _But I've gotta let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _Shine a light through an open door_  
 _Love and life I will divide_  
 _Turn away 'cause I need you more_  
 _Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
 _But I've gotta let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _Yellow diamonds in the light_  
 _And we're standing side by side_  
 _As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

Elsa looked to the human as the last line kept repeating over and over again. The tune was pleasant and she felt the need to bob her head to the tune. She removed the ear buds and smiled.

"This human's voice is really pleasant, is that how she talks?" Elsa asked and Anna laughed. It was an even better sound than the noise box.

"That's called singing; you don't know what singing is?" Anna asked and Elsa shook her head.

"It's when you make a tune with your voice along to music, you know music right?" The redhead asked, her eyes were sparkling.

"Oh music I know," Elsa says and taps on her arm as a screen pops up. Anna watches as the alien swipes through different screens before she hesitates. Elsa shakes her head and taps on an icon. Anna's eyes widened as music filters into the night air. It sounded like a piano.

"Wow, that's really good, I haven't played on a piano in years," Anna smiles and Elsa tilts her head.

"So humans have pianos too?" Elsa asks with a slight smile, a soft blush spreading over her cheeks. Anna nods as they continue to walk.

"Y-you really think it was good?" Elsa asks after a while, the sounds of the night replacing as their music. Anna blinked at the question before looking to the alien. She wasn't looking at her.

"Elsa…did you make that music?" She asked slowly and she watched the blondes shoulders scrunch up to her ears. She's never seen the alien this shy before.

"Yes, I-I've never been a fighter like the rest of my generation. My talents none existent," Elsa admits as she looks down.

"But that was really great, I'd say on par with like, Beethoven or Mozart!" Anna smiles bright and at the confused look of the alien she chuckles.

"They are famous pianists, so famous that hundreds of years after their deaths they are still remembered and celebrated," Anna explains and Elsa feels her cheeks redden more. She feels warm inside and starts to think that maybe she was good at something. Elsa gasped and stilled her walk. Anna turned to look at her and watched the alien push up her sleeve. The human's eyes widened as she saw a tattoo appear out of nowhere on the aliens snow white skin.

Elsa smiles as she sees the familiar black and white keys appear from the instrument she loved. She shows it excitedly to the human.

"Look, look! I got another one! I got another one!" Elsa is so happy she starts jumping around and pulls the girl into a hug. Anna laughed and joined in. Others happiness always made her happy. It didn't last long though before Elsa pulled away and cleared her throat.

"Forgive me that was unprofessional…spending so much time with you humans has rubbed off on me somewhat," Elsa says and pulls her sleeve back down. Anna sighed and held the music device out to the alien again.

"Keep it, listen to the songs, maybe it will help you understand us a bit more. Music is the one thing we humans can agree on," Anna smiles and Elsa blinks.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt," Elsa says as she takes it from the human. She looked over her suit before deciding to place the device onto the patch on her left arm.

* * *

 **Boom!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Guest: Glad ya like the concept. I understand it won't be logical to give information to the enemy, but she's not sharing their weaknesses or anything, besides if you know you're gonna win no matter what why be secretive? Why not boast about what you can do? (like a good villain)**

 **PenguinVuelve: Hahaha angry adorable alien pout**

 **Reza Novaria: I might have forgotten that horses come in all sizes and that I am a tiny person...I'm talking like..Shires? The idea is that they stem from a mix of all animals so it be benaficial to use those animal abilities and you know what? There is an upcoming chapter that will go more into detail of Elsa's race, lol. This Anna needs to be a little more...agressive is not the word, but people change once their lives are on the line!**

 **PeaPrince: I thought it be cute! I collect pencils...You'd do anything for your collectibles wouldn't you? Commander let us not start on the Mass Effect thing right now...I didn't think of the swords like that haha. All in due time.**

 **Reithel: we might see more of her in the future, my Queen.**

 **Anon: Awww thank you! Yea I'm not good with names! Let's see where the story takes us yes? *winks* Huh gonna have to watch those...sounds interesting.**

 **Helleon: It doth continues!**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't think this one would catch up this quickly *nervous laughter* I'll have to hunker down and start writing again.**

 **I'm kinda having fun with this, creating things as I go.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa took to listening to the device Anna had given her when not around Olaf. She'd sometimes stay awake and watch the stars while listening to the music. The first time it had run out of batteries she had panicked. She thought she had broken it. The human had laughed and gave her some new batteries.

Elsa had grumbled, saying something about the energy usages were pitiful and didn't last long. One night Anna woke up to relieve herself. She found the alien sitting at the dying embers of their fire fidgeting with the device.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked after finishing her business.

"I am optimizing its energy usage," Elsa explained as she expertly worked a tiny tool that looked like a screwdriver. Anna nodded and sat next to her watching.

"Aren't you tired?" The redhead asked and Elsa shrugged.

"We have two moons so our days are split into two, we sleep when tired," she said and kept working on placing the parts back into place.

"But you're awake all day, you should sleep during the night," Anna said and Elsa looked to her.

"Why are you awake then?" She asked tilting her head.

"I had to use the bathroom and I saw you were still awake," a yawn ripped through her.

"You should sleep, I'm just about done then I'll head to bed too," Elsa informed her and Anna nodded. She stood and headed back to her sleeping bag. Elsa followed the human. The sway of her hips made her head follow the motion. When the redhead settled down she shook her head.

What was wrong with her? She grumbled and finished putting the device back together before going to her own sleeping place. She lay down and stared up to the stars. Her mind drifted to her own kind.

Did they even care that she was missing? Were they looking for her? Did they think she were dead? Did she miss them?

Her head turns to look at the red hair of Anna in the sleeping bag next to her. Her back was to the alien and the steady rise and fall of her shoulder meant she was asleep.

No, she didn't miss them one single bit. She smiled and her eyes drifted closed. A soft purr vibrated through her chest as she curled towards the human.

The next morning Elsa shot up from her sleeping position howling in pain. The rest of the camp that were busy gathering their stuff stopped what they were doing to look to her. Anna was standing beside her, looking frightened. She stumbled back slightly and saw a tail that wasn't there two seconds ago.

Elsa whimpered as she curled the tail towards herself and cuddled it.

"Elsa what the fuck is that?" Anna asked and the alien sighed before standing. Her tail whipped back and forth. It looked like a cat's tail.

"This is embarrassing, um, once every year an Animalian goes through a phase that is reserved for mating reasons. I seem to have gone into it earlier. I should have only started next year. It's not unheard of to start early, but still," Elsa shrugs.

"But why the tail?" Anna asked, staring at it.

"It's a sign and is more linked to the animalistic side of our genetics," Elsa said and started packing her things away. Anna watched the tail sway around. It was slightly disturbing, but fascinating at the same time.

The kids all liked her tail and were playing with it while they moved to the next point. She would flick it around and they would try to catch it. Even Olaf was playing with the others. Elsa took this time to enjoy the music Anna had given her. There was so much music on it that she still hasn't worked through them all. She didn't have much time with it anyway. She estimated that she's only logged ten total hours with it.

Elsa kept moving her tail around, but the kids grew tired after an hour or so. She noticed how easily kids were distracted. She can't remember being like that, maybe when at arcades, but that was different. Those included bright lights and interesting sounds.

Elsa's nose twitched and she pulled out her earphones. She smelt food.

"Anna make the group stop," she said and thrust the device to the redhead.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I'm getting us some real food," she grins and Anna's eyes widen as the woman seemingly dropped to all fours and sprinted into the woods to their side. She shouted for Kristoff and Eugene at the front to stop. They frowned and watched her run into the woods. When they didn't see Elsa they feared the alien had escaped.

Elsa crouched down in the tall grass of the woods and hid in a nearby bush. In front of her was a large buck. She gave a toothy grin at finding something that looked so similar to an animal from her home planet. She crawled forward silently. A sound to the right made the buck lift its head and swivel its ears to the sound. Elsa took this distraction to pounce the beast. Her nails had morphed into claws. She sank them into the deer to hold on as it struggled. Her enlarged canines sank into its neck and she held on till it stopped kicking. Her tail was twitching angrily.

Anna gasped as she found the alien and the buck. Elsa's head snapped up to her and she opened her mouth to let the dead bucks head fall to the ground. She stood and walked to the redhead grinning. Her mouth and her hands covered in blood. She circled the redhead rubbing up against her while purring.

"I killed it, now we can have a good meal," Elsa purred and looked happily to the human. Her chest swelled with pride at her massive catch. The bushes rustled again and Elsa pulled the human behind her as she hissed and growled.

Eugene and Kristoff came into view and stopped at seeing the dead deer. Elsa relaxed somewhat, but still kept the redhead behind her.

"The hell happened?" Kristoff asked eyeing the blood on the alien's mouth.

"Elsa hunted a deer for us; we could make some stew, give everyone a nice meal tonight?" Anna smiled; she needed to talk to Elsa about this.

"If we need more I can always hunt another," Elsa huffed and retracted her claws and canines. Eugene walked closer to the deer and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I think this is enough, it's rather large," he hummed.

"How did you kill it?" Kristoff asked, he had an idea, but he didn't like it.

"I used my teeth, crushed its larynx," Elsa said as if it were obvious. She twitched to cover Anna as the big blonde man stepped closer to her. She growled lowly to him as her tail twitched. Everyone just stared at her.

Later that night when everyone was setting up camp, Rapunzel and another woman called Tiana had set up two fires to cook two pots of stew for the group. The buck was just enough meat to serve everyone at least two bowls. Everyone was happy at this; they hadn't had proper food in a long while.

Elsa was sitting to the side of everyone as usual. She was watching the goings on of the group. The two men were getting rid of the unneeded parts of the deer after cutting it up while the woman prepared the food and took care of the kids. It wasn't a big group. It had around twenty adults and three kids.

She watched them give the kids food first then the older people and then everyone took turns getting some. Anna sat next to Elsa and held out a bowl to her. She took it smiling to the redhead. Her tail curled around the girl and she purred loudly.

"Elsa what are you doing?" Anna asked and the alien took her tail away.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what's happening, I guess I just feel affectionate because of my instincts," she whispered and stared at the food in front of her. Anna nodded and started to eat. Elsa did the same and her eyes widened at the taste.

"Oh my Elders! This is amazing!" She said and started shovelling the food into her mouth. Anna just laughed. After the alien was done she jumped up and jogged to the two women that made the food. Anna watched as she hugged them, her tail swaying happily. Both women looked surprised at the gesture. Elsa thanked them and praised them profusely, before returning back to the redhead with another bowl.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"It's custom to thank the ones that makes food for you, we usually take care of ourselves, so it's uncommon that someone shares their food with another. We don't hug, but I've observed that you humans value hugs very much," Elsa said.

"If that's how you see it, shouldn't we praise you? You're the one that killed the deer," Anna said as she finished her food.

"No see, I killed it with the intention to feed the group, not myself, besides I would never be able to eat that whole thing, it would have gone to waste," Elsa said and ate her second helping.

Anna finished her bowl and sat it to the side. She lay down and stared up to the stars. Elsa followed after finishing hers.

"What's space like?" Anna asked and Elsa swayed her tail.

"It looks a lot like what you see now. Your solar system is the farthest away from the others. We might not have known about your kind for a good few thousand years and that's only if you had achieved space travel," Elsa says and Anna hums.

"We've travelled to our moon and they were working on colonizing Mars before you lot showed up," Anna said. Elsa turned her head to look at the human.

"The red planet? I don't see how you could have survived…it's extremely warm, warmer than this Earth as you have called it," Elsa says. She doesn't think her suit would have been able to cool her down if the humans had been on this Mars planet.

"Tell me Elsa, why do you need your suite so bad?" Anna asked as she looked towards the alien, blushing slightly at finding her already looking towards her.

"It keeps me cold; your planet is too warm for me, another reason why my kind doesn't like me. They don't need a temperature regulator in their suits," Elsa huffed and frowned.

"Maybe you're unique," Anna smiled and turned to look back to the stars. Elsa studied the humans face. She found her freckles very pleasing to the eyes. Her people didn't have that, the only thing on their white skins were their markings. Her instincts were screaming at her to be closer to the human. She swallowed thickly and reached out her hand to find the humans hand between them.

Anna blinked and looked down to their hands as Elsa stroked the back of her hand over hers. She looked to the alien and saw a slight blush covering her cheeks. Her eyes were down casted to their hands. Anna bit her lip and stroked back before lacing her fingers with the cold ones of the alien.

Elsa looked up to the human and their eyes met.

"I'm not sure what's happening," Elsa admitted and Anna smiled kindly.

"Let instinct take over Elsa, it's there for a reason," she whispered and Elsa searched the girl's eyes. It seemed like they were moving closer, but Elsa suddenly jumped up and vanished into the woods.

"Hey where is she going?" Kristoff growled as he pulled out his gun and walked over. Anna jumped up and stopped him.

"She just got freaked out by something, I'll go see if she's okay," she said and the man huffed.

"We should just leave her somewhere; she's no good for the group, what if she leads them to us?" Kristoff growled and Anna frowned.

"Hey she's been nothing but nice to everyone and even got us some meat. So back off," Anna growled before going after the alien.

Elsa was pacing a small clearing near a stream. They had filled their water bottles up there when they arrived. Her hands were in her hair as her tail flicked around in agitation.

"Elsa?" Anna called and the alien looked towards her.

"Anna?" Elsa frowned. The redhead stepped closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked and Elsa huffed.

"I don't know, I got scared. Everything is so confusing. You're a human I shouldn't be trying to court you," Elsa growled and scratched her head.

"Court me?" Anna asked tilting her head. Elsa sighed and rubs her hands down her face.

"Showing off my hunting skills, rubbing my scent on you and keeping the other males away from you," Elsa whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why would you court me?" Anna asked as she stepped closer to the alien.

"I don't know, I find you humans ugly, but you…you're just so beautiful Anna. The way you lead your group and how you care for everyone is very commendable. You look strong and you're smart. If you were an Animalian I would try my utmost best to get your attention, but you would probably have gone with a bigger and stronger Animalian," Elsa turned away from the human. Anna saddened at how hurt the alien sounded like.

"Well…if you were a human you would be a model, you would be famous and you're smart too so maybe you could have been like…Miss World or something," Anna chuckles then sighs as she moves to the alien. She wraps her arms around her.

"Anna, this is more complicated than you think," Elsa whispered as she curled her arms around her waist.

"It doesn't have to be," Anna said slowly.

"You don't get it, they will kill you, once an order is given we follow through," Elsa whimpered.

"Yet here you are, you haven't done anything to us," Anna said and took the aliens hands into her own making her turn to the human.

"I've always been different from my people, they hate me for it, they wouldn't care if I died," Elsa whimpers more. Anna can't stand to see the sadness in the alien's eyes.

"We humans, we live in the moment of things, granted it's not smart, but it's so we don't regret things later. I would really regret it if we…didn't at least let our primal sides act for us," Anna whispered and bit her lip, "seeing as the only thing in our future now is death then…I would hate to not have acted on my feelings," she added and Elsa looked to the redhead.

"Anna…if I pursue you and do the ritual, you and I would be bound together for life, if you then die, I cannot find another…and you said you humans don't always bond for life, what if this turns out not what you wanted? Either way I am the one that will sit with the heart break," Elsa explained and Anna sighed.

She understood. She knew humans were not the most stable when it came to commitment. Elsa made a good point about them not going to live long. She felt conflicted. Humans weren't used to being informed of their upcoming death. They lived in denial till it happened.

* * *

 **If ya'll like you can tell me about your ideas for alien races and I'll see what I can do yea? Space is full of potential!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **PenguinVuelve: Isn't there one in all of us?**

 **misconstrued0892: As by the looks of the end AN not much lol, never intended to have them leave the planet but ya know what? Anything can happen! Nothing is set in stone!**

 **Unknown: Hehe and yay! Yes music is the inspiration for all things I write and it's so hard not to add them to the story ugh! I will try my best to keep it up!**

 **Reithel: Open arms yay! Thank you my Queen! *bows***

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


End file.
